Percy Jackson Alphabet One-Shot Challenge
by PercabethShipper671
Summary: This is the one-shot alphabet challenge for the Percy Jackson characters! Whoooooooo! Okay, enough celebration. Follow the Percy Jackson Crew through the ups and downs of their demigod lives. I might even include mortal POVs too. Okay! NOW CELEBRATE! Readers: Please shut up, Teah. Me: Okay, bye. *Waves hand* (Rated T to be safe.) Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup, guys! I was bored and so I thought I might try the "Percy Jackson Alphabet One-Shot Challenge" So, here's letter A.**

* * *

Annoying:

Annabeth's POV

I always thought many things were annoying, for example, Percy and how he is so oblivious that he can't even tell the a girl is flirting with him! But what bugs me the most are the annoying "Popular Girls" at my boarding school and come on! They're not even real, you can't even see their faces under all that make up! I hate how they think they rule everything.

And how the first time they saw me, I seemed like a threat to them. They call me things like, "No Life Loser, Weirdo, Dumb Blonde, and No Boyfriend Loner" If you're wondering about the "no boyfriend" part it's because I haven't told them about Percy. If I did tell them about him, they would think of him as a loser because he's dating me. They always have to make fun of the new kids, I wish they could take a break. All of them are popular because, and I quote from every girl in school, "Their daddies are like, super rich and I hear one of the owns a worldwide company" Ugh, and just wait, if they saw my Seaweed Brain, I can already predict what's going to happen: _flirting, rejection, and_ _jealousy._

_Why must it be me?_

* * *

**And ****_BOOM_**** that's chapter 1! I'll post chapter 2 at around, maybe, the 18th because after that is ****_CHRISTMAS BREAK! BABY!_**

**Okay so now for the goodbye,**

**In your demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT! **

***CUE SANTA VOICE* And, HO, HO, HO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

** -Your dearest writer, Teah C. (I'm awesome)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Teah here, I updated earlier than I thought I would. So, without further ado here's letter B.**

* * *

Bored

Percy's POV

I'm in English class here at Goode, with my step dad, Paul, who is teaching. Let me just say, I think I am going to die of boredom. Don't think that's my ADHD speaking. I'm not even paying attention to class. I'm just staring out the window, thinking of Annabeth. 'Thinking of her blonde princess curls, intense gray eyes, her beautiful face. Then, a loud _Bring!_ brought me out of my daydream.

I was about to walk to my locker to get my books for the next class when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Natalia, the- mind my language sluttiest girl in school. " So Percy, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this Friday with me." she said in that fake voice of hers. "Sorry, I _still _have a girlfriend." I said, trying to make her get the message. "Oh Percy, I don't mind playing a game of hard to get, but you'll be mine soon" she said before she walked away.

I was going to math class, prepared to be bored out of my mind, when I bumped into someone. I helped her up and got a look at her face. "Annabeth?! What are you doing here?" I asked before hugging her and pecking her on the lips. "I'm shadowing today, Seaweed Brain." _"Great" _I thought in my head. Maybe, I won't have such a boring day after all.

* * *

**Well, that went way off topic in the middle. I'll update soon. Okay, now for the goodbye**.

**In your demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT!**

** - Teah, who is super awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I shall start with a haiku:**

**Here is my haiku,**

**With a mortal's point of view,**

**Finished chapter two.**

* * *

Ally's POV

Crush:

I had a little, tiny crush on Percy Jackson. Okay, maybe, a huge, major crush. Sure, he's said he has a girlfriend. But I think he's just rejecting them for me. I'm part of his "friends group" and we're the only ones who are "single". We (our friends group) were at his house. We were all discussing our plans for today, when a 2 girls and a boy came in.

"We're home!" one of the girls said. "Thalia, you don't live here" Percy said without turning around. _"He knows these people?" I thought. _Then the other girl said, "Wow, Seaweed Brain, I thought you would be more excited to see us." He turned around shocked "ANNABETH!" he yelled and ran to the girl and hugged and kissed her. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the moment. "What are we, chopped liver?" the "Thalia" girl said. He hugged her "Hey, Pinecone Face, Death Breath." he ruffled the boy's head. "I think I'm sick, I need to go home." I said and ran home. When I finally got home, I cried and cried and cried.

_My crush on Percy is hopeless._

* * *

**Well, there it is. I took the last part from another fanfiction.**

**In your demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT!**

** -Teah, the person who is awake at midnight writing this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**MORE CHAPTERS! Now, for my haiku:**

**It's almost Christmas,**

**I am writing more fanfics,**

**I'm really tired.**

* * *

Dinosaurs:

Hazel's POV

Frank was experimenting with his shapeshifting powers, _again. _First, he changed into a mammoth, elephant, moose, tiger, lion, then a butterfly. But now he was trying to turn into a dinosaur. The closest thing he got to it was a dragon and Water Moniter Lizard. Since he knows nothing about dinosaurs, it's really hard for him. He kept concentrating and concentrating until his face turn purple. He just couldn't do it.

Frank's POV

I can already imagine Grandmother's words, _"Look at Fai, he can't even turn into a dinosaur."_ I was covered in sweat and was concentrating really, really hard. "Give up Frank, dinosaurs are extinct, no one knows anything about them, only the gods." Hazel said, she's be watching me for 30 minutes. She was playing with a ruby in her hand.

"One more try." I said. I all of a sudden felt taller, my arms shorter, my face bigger. _"Yes, I'm finally a dinosaur and a T-Rex, even better." _I thought in my head. I heard Hazel say, "Wow, Frank, I didn't think you could do it, I thought if it was possible you would be a herbivore dinosaur." she laughed after that. I transformed back to human. "That would make a great weapon when we fight Gaea." I stated. "You bet it would, we're gonna kick some monster butt." she replied.

* * *

**YAY! My first Frazel one-shot! Don't you just love dinosaurs. Okay, my next one should be about Jasper (sometimes called Jiper). Bye!**

**And in your demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT!**

**-TEAH THE AWESOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I was really busy. So, here's letter E**

* * *

Electricity:

Piper's POV

Most people think it's strange that I'm dating a Roman demigod. But I love Jason even though we're different. Jason is special. When we kiss it sends electricity through my body. I don't know if it's just because he's the son of Jupiter or if it's because of true love. I love how Jason doesn't just date me because of my looks and stuff, it's because he loves me for who I am (I know that's really cheesy).

Jason is my Superman, literally. He has saved my life more than a hundred times. He's been there for me. He even risked his life for Camp Half-Blood when that event happened with those crazy followers of Dionysis **(It's in the Demigod Diaries)**. We aren't like Percy and Annabeth, but we still love each other a lot, because Percabeth (Their couple name) is special. He even turned down Reyna for me, even though they had something special before he ended up on the Wilderness School bus.

And like I said before, his kisses send electricity throughout my body, and nobody else does that.

* * *

**Well, that was super cheesy. Sorry if it sucked, I'm trying to write this fast, this is my only free time.**

**In your demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT!**

**-Teah :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Two updates in one day! Hey, that rhymed, no way! I need to stop, okay. I'm going on anyway.**

* * *

Focus:

Leo's POV

It's hard for demigods to focus. Like right now, Jason is talking about our plan on Gaea, but I'm thinking about this right now. I hate ADHD, but I would be dead without it. Aye, remember that time I reprogrammed the electronic billboards in Time Square to say, "ALL DA LADIES LUV LEO!". Ahh, why am I thinking about that right now.

Percy's POV

I don't know what Jason's saying right now. I'm just staring at Annabeth. 'Her blonde hair, her gorgeous eyes. I love having ADHD.

Annabeth's POV

Am I the only one paying attention to Jason? Frank's just playing with Chinese finger-cuffs, Hazel is twirling a emerald in her hand. Leo is playing with wires, Percy is staring at me, _weird_, Piper's staring at Jason with a dreamy expression, so, she's probably not paying attention. Oh well, I think it's just a daughter of Athena thing.

* * *

**Done!**

**In your demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT!**

**-Teah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muahahaha! I'm back! Sorry for not updating earlier, I was busy. So here's letter G.**

* * *

Gone:

Calypso's POV

It's been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since Leo left, 2 weeks since I kissed him. When he was leaving, I saw him say something, then thunder boomed. I knew he just swore something on the River Styx, I wonder what. I don't know why, but he's different, out of everyone that has washed up on this island, he stands out.

2 years later:

2 years. 2 years. 2 years since he left. I'm becoming paranoid. "Hey, Calypso!" a male's voice that interrupted my thoughts said. I turned around to see Leo, but older looking. "Leo! What are you doing here?!" I said surprised. "Well, we finally convinced the gods to set you free, so here I am!" I kissed him after he said that, I was disappointed when he pulled away. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's get out of here!" he said.

And that's how I got my happily ever after.

* * *

**Sorry for Leyna shippers, it's just that I love Caleo.**

**In your demigodishness and all that, PEACE OUT!**

**-Teah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Readers! *Reader throws pineapple and Teah dodges it* WHOA! Sorry for not updating! Really! I went on vacation to the Philippines for Winter Break and there was no Wi-Fi. Sorry! Now on with H. I wrote this fast so sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Heritage

Kayla's POV

Right now, I'm in Mrs. Homer's Heritage Studies class. Two syllables, BOR-ING! The only highlight of this class is that Percy Jackson is in here. He's the hottest, most popular boy in school, but sadly his girlfriend is in this class too.

"Now class, today we will be sharing our family heritages, whether you want to of not. And you have to tell the truth." Mrs. Homer announced. Half of the class groaned. Man! Everybody thinks I'm American but actually... Maybe, I can just lie...

Percy and his eight friends, I think some of them are his relatives, started chatting in a different language... Weird.

"You nine in the back! Since you're so eager to talk, why don't you go first, starting with you, Mr. Zhang" Mrs. Homer said. Haha! He's a loser! I think Percy just hangs out with him because he's related to him in some way.

Frank got up and in front of the class. "My family heritage is Roman, Chinese, and Canadian." he said quickly and went to his seat. The class started whispering jokes about Canadians.

"Silence! Next, you, Ms. Levesque." Mrs. Homer said as she pointed a finger at Hazel. Hazel walked to the front. "I'm just American and Roman." she said with haste and went back to her seat. What's up with Romans?

"Mr. Grace, you're up." Mrs. Homer said. "I, the same as Hazel, am American and Roman." Jason said. He speed walked back to his seat. Really? Another Roman?

"I see, now, it's Mr. Valdez's turn." Mrs. Homer said as Leo started whispering something to Frank. He got up to the front. "I, Leo Valdez," he said proudly " am proudly Greek and American!" That's strange, Roman and now Greek?

I noticed Percy was sleeping. Aw, he's so cute! He's probably gonna get called up next. "Mr. Jackson!" the teacher said, I was right.

"Wha-what!" Percy said as he put his head up. His cousin, Thalia mumbled something I couldn't hear, Hazel snickered.

"Come up to the front and share your family heritage." Mrs. homer said firmly. "Okay." Percy mumbled. "My family heritage is American and Greek." he said groggy. This is getting more weird.

"Now you, Miss Chase." the teacher said. Annabeth went up, " I am from Greek and American heritage." She went back to her seat. Okay, another Greek.

"Miss McLean" the teacher called. I know what you're thinking. McLean? As in Tristan McLean? Yeah. "Greek, Cherokee, and American, that's it." she said. Now, more Greeks. Haha, Cherokee. Some of the class, including me, laughed, she gave us a death glare.

"Mr. di Angelo, you are next" Mrs. Homer announced. "Greek and Italian." he said sullenly. Greek, but Italian, that's new.

"Now, lastly of you nine, Miss Grace." Mrs. Homer said before Thalia glared at her, I wonder why. Thalia got up. "Greek and American." she said simply. Yay! More Greeks! *Note the sarcasm*

"Interesting, are any of you related?" Mrs. Homer asked. "Yeah, some of us are cousins." Percy said. His eyes are so dreamy. "I see, okay we will finish sharing tomorrow, but now open your textbooks to page 207." the teacher said.

Wonder if there are anymore Greeks and Romans. _I will never see them the same again._

* * *

**Okay, there. I'm done.**

**In your demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT! (I know that's wrong, I just wanted to make it my own, for those who are wondering.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY! SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES ON THIS ONE!**

Interrupted

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I are in the Poseidon Cabin studying for the Science test which I know I will fail. I'm just staring at Annabeth, she's so pretty. "-and that is why you should not mix water and Potassium, Percy are you even listening to me?" she asked looking up from her text-book.

"Wh-what?" I asked still dazed. "Percy, I know-oomph!" I kissed her do she would stop worrying about studying. But of course, it didn't work. "Percy, stop constantly kissing me when I'm in the middle of saying something." she said.

"Sorry." I mumbled apologetically. "As I was saying, I know you're thinking you have better things to do right now, but we have to study." she told me. "Can we take a break? We've been studying for 20 minutes already!" I asked. "Gods, Percy, okay we can take a break." she said.

We walked outside looking for some thing to do. "Hey, you wanna go swimming in the lake" I asked. She looked at me knowing what I meant.

By "swimming" I meant making out at the bottom of the lake in an air bubble for 30 minutes. "Sure, 'be right back." she said. She headed back to the Athena Cabin.

-After making out at the bottom of the lake-

"Come on Percy, we have to go back to studying." she told me when our heads popped out of the lake. "Fine." I grumbled.

-Time Skip-

We aren't studying right now, we're just making out in the Poseidon Cabin. I know 2 campers of the opposite gender may not be alone in the same cabin. But that rule was lifted after the Giant War because of *cough* Tartarus *cough*. The nightmares are too horrible and we need each other to calm down.

Now, back to the present.

When Lady Athena opened the door to the cabin. It wasn't surprising, after the war the gods visited Camp Half-Blood now and then. We jumped apart, blushing like crazy then we bowed to the goddess.

"Now, Perseus, I trust that you are not going to let my daughter fail that test by distracting her."Athena said. "Yes, M'lady" I replied nervously. "May I speak to my daughter outside, alone?" she asked but it sounded like she was commanding it. "Yes, Lady Athena." I said.

-Outside the cabin-

Annabeth's POV

Why did my mother have to come now?! Curse the Fates! "Annabeth, why are still with that Sea Spawn? You know he is the son of my enemy!" she asked. I was scared that she would be so angry that she would accidentally reveal her true form.

"Mother, I love him. We survived Tartarus together. I would be dead without him." I told her. "Annabeth, you could be with someone much better, you could be with that son of Apollo!" she opened her mouth to continue.

But I said, "Mother, not even Hera could make him forget me, which is saying a lot. He fell into Tartarus with me, instead of making me fall alone. His fatal flaw is personal loyalty, he would never leave me, and I would never leave him, he makes me happy, Mother, we love each other too much to be separated!" I know it's dangerous to raise your voice while speaking to a god, but I don't care right now.

"Annabeth, I was simply just testing you, although, I still do not approve of you relationship," she walked away, "and for the record, don't say I didn't warn you." she said as she turned to face me, then carried on walking.

I walked back to the Poseidon Cabin. When I got there Percy asked, "What happened?". "You know, the usual." I replied. "Oh" was all he said. "Now, let's get back to studying for that test!" I told him happily. "Ugh!" he complained.

-While having the Science test-

Percy's POV

I should've paid attention while studying. I think I just got the first 5 questions wrong. I looked over at Annabeth, she was on the back side. Wait, the backs side? Already ?! Ugh! Now, back to the question.

6. Why shouldn't water and Potassium be mixed together?

Oh man, I am so gonna fail.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done. Sorry for not updating recently.**

**In your demigodishness and all that. PEACE OUT!**

**-Teah**


	10. Author's Note! Sorry

**HELP! I NEED HELP! I have major Writer's Block! I need a topic for J that is ****NOT, NOT I REPEAT,**** Jealous/Jealousy! Please help :(**

**I will choose the idea of whoever gives my the title and artists' name of this song:**

_3000 miles away_

_Feels like it's forever_

_Seems like yesterday_

_We were runnin' 'round town together_

_This place just ain't the same_

_I miss the stormy weather_

_I'm not okay_

_3000 miles away_

**Okay! Whoever wins get to choose the topic! Please don't give me a really hard one...**

**-Teah **


	11. Chapter 10

**Wazzup! My peeps! Sorry for not updating. I had an English and history project. So I didn't have time to write... or type. And I had a spelling bee that was for 4th-8th grade. And I want you guys to note that I am in ****4th Grade,**

* * *

Jasper:

Jason's POV

Piper and I walked into the dining pavilion, hand in hand. The Aphrodite girls glanced at us, and I heard only snippets of their conversation, "-so cute together." "-could be them." "-Jasper so good together?". Jasper? Who's Jasper? Could Piper be cheating on me? Or maybe they could be talking about that book with vampires and werewolves...

* * *

-DAY LATAH!-

Piper's POV

Jason and I were sitting on the beach, when he asked me a question. "Hey Pipes, who's Jasper?" he asked. Man, he's been around my sisters again. "Did you hear that name from my sisters?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Jason. He nodded. "Jasper is our couple name, our names combined like Percabeth and Frazel." I explained to him. "Oh, good, 'cause I thought you were cheating on me." he breathed a sigh of relief. I was surprised by that, me, cheat on him!? What? "Jason, I'd never cheat on you, and you know that!" I exclaimed. "Come on, we better get back." he said changing the subject.

* * *

**Honestly, I think that sucked.**

**In your demigodishnessand all that. PEACE OUT!**

**-Teah**


End file.
